


Rwbytale Vol 1.

by orphan_account



Series: RWBYTALE [1]
Category: RWBY, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired By Undertale, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay this is going to be vastly different from Rwbytale how it is normally told. The show' s main timeline may be altered along with dialogue. And Stories for each of the characters are alteredAsriel And Chara: Friends. Asriel is the son of Nobles. And Chara is just some Village girl who wanted to be a huntressFrisk: Chara's sibling. Another Hunter. Parents abandoned him.Sans: instructed by Lady Toriel to keep watch on Asriel. They don't know. All around a lazy hunter who only steps in when it is absolutely neccessary





	1. Every Story Requires Brick work.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. Monster's CREATED of the dust and magic were set to be rulers with Mankind.  
As living creatures possessing a soul, Humans and monsters possess souls. Humans possess stronger souls. Why it would take 100 monsters to amount to the power of 1 human warrior. the natural manifestation of their soul that protects them from harm and gives them certain abilities and powers. Unique expressions of these abilities are specific to individuals and are known as a person's Semblance or as Monsters call them "Magic" and "Soul Traits".  
Faunus (singular Faunus) are one of the 3 intelligent races that inhabit Remnant, the other races being the Humans and Monsters. While Faunus resemble Humans, they're often easily distinguishable from the latter in that they possess the traits of animals. Cat ears, bunny ears, antlers, tails, ect.  
Monsters are the 3rd  
They possess magic and are a controversial species as science says that they are like Grimm. They believe monsters are merely sentient Grimm. As such they are also under a lot of controversy.


	2. The Girl from The Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme for Chara is a lullaby version of megalo strike back  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MoSPPsWwz-4
> 
> Frisk's  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=htlcChGsTCo
> 
> Asriel's  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xGZsaOpNWsM
> 
> Sans:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OUTDQ9VUW-s

Let's begin our story shall we? Lets see... I suppose the best place to start is at the beginning.

There was a girl. There was a boy. They grew up on the same village. They looked very very similar. The only difference was the smaller of the two, Chara, had red eyes and was loathed by the villagers. And frisk was loved by all the Villagers as his parents were top notch Hunters. One day his Parents failed to make it home. Frisk was taken in by the villagers. One day on his way to fetch water, he stumbled upon the little girl. He became her friend. On that fateful day a Grimm, a creature of darkness attacked them. They were saved only by chara's quick thinking and A nearby hunter. The hunter introduced themselves as "Summer Rose." She was rather pale. Black hair streaked with red, and a hooded cloak. After escorting the children back to the village she departed stating that she too had a family to get back to. And so Frisk and Chara were alone again. Chara was left to die on the streets as Frisk was pampered by the Villagers.

On the day that they reached 12 they decided to enroll into Signal academy. Chara and Frisk together trekked to Patch, a city in the kingdom of Vale. I'll skip all the lame learning crap and get straight to the meat.

On week 4 day 6, as chara observed, they met Papyrus a skeleton Monster who wanted to become a hunter, Sans, just some skeleton here for the hell of it, and lord dreemurrs son of the prestigious Dreemurr noble family. The 5 of them hit it off.

That day they were instructed to forge their own weapons. Sans noted that he had magic so no need. Papyrus failed horribly. Lord Dreemurr created a rainbow color two handed sword capable of turning into a fully auto rifle. Frisk created a simple "Dust Stick" using different dust different elements could enhance it. Chara created a simple one handed sword and with permission a bow that fires arrows made of dust. 

Little did they know chaos was soon to come


End file.
